


Fred, we love you

by Icelandic_Flutterby



Series: Must be a Weasley [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Mourning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelandic_Flutterby/pseuds/Icelandic_Flutterby
Summary: Ok so you know how Fred Weasley died? Ye, lets talk about his family's reactionWARNING: SAD





	

Talking quietly with Fleur, Bill ran a hand through his hair, and winced when he hit a tangled spot. He’d probably have to trim it, and he did not look forward to that. Fleur grinned when she saw the look upon her face. Seeing a young man, her age, she guessed, walk towards them, posture ramrod straight and tears in his eyes, her grin dimmed. It took her a second to place it, why he seemed so familiar that is, until she realized she felt as if she were looking at a de-aged version of her father-in-law. This must be Percy Weasley.

  


Feeling a tug at his clothes, Bill turned around and he was met face to face with his wayward brother. Bill’s brows furrowed. Percy, who was crying. Sobbing really. Alarmed, which surely showed on his face, bill asked him what was wrong. Percy opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it again, silently. No, not silently, a strangled sort of gasp forced its way past his lips. The younger brother managed to a make a sort of “follow me” gesture, as it seemed he were unable to speak. Bill nodded his assent, and turned to Fleur, silently asking she join them. 

  


He was still angry at Percy, but mostly he was tired, and ready to forgive. Following Percy quietly, worried and curious, he looked towards his wife and smiled at her. Smiling softly back at him, Fleur immediately noticed what her chéri was trying not to show. She squeezed his hand in reassuringly.  
Percy stopped in front of a corridor, filled to the brim with debris. Silently, Bill and Fleur watched Percy turn to them, face filled with anguish. His lips trembled minutely, before he stopped himself. Then, his whole-body shaking like a leaf, Percy turned to a gargoyle, that was miraculously hale. Looking back at Bill, Percy swallowed, his eyes bright red and shiny as tears flowed even harder. Turning back to the gargoyle Percy walked towards it, a quiet sob racking his features. It was at that point that Fleur, who startled at the sight, noticed the foot on the ground, hidden somewhat by the gargoyle. Pointing it out to bill, terror filling her heart, her hand trembled also. Was it someone they knew?

  


Bill, seeing the foot his wife pointed at, flinched, and followed Percy to the statue, curiously and with dread growing in his chest, and peeked at the person laying behind it. With a pained, strangled gasp, Bill sank to his knees. Tears stung at his eyes and pain stabbed at his heart. No sound made its way past his lips. Percy mumbled something, but it sounded oddly distant to Bill, it was as if water was rushing past his ears.

  


Watching her husband fall to his knees, pain evident in his every feature, Fleur swallowed. Pain blossomed in her chest, for her husband’s sake, if for no other reason. “I’m sorry” she heard her brother-in-law say. Turning to him, she saw he was staring down, at the person. “I’m sorry!” He gasped, falling to his knees beside Bill. Curling into a ball, hiding his face in his hands, he sobbed, gasped, “I couldn’t! didn’t! happened so fast, I didn’t! I… I’m sorry!” he was shaking all over, and Fleur rushed towards them, wanting to hold, comfort them in their pain. She had to know. She was almost sure that it was, must be one of, but no! the thought was too much to bear. She swallowed, terrified, and instead of looking at the person right away, Fleur pulled first her obviously grieving brother-in-law into a hug, and then her shocked husband. A few moments later, when she felt that Percy’s crying slowed a little, did she glance towards he corpse. Stifling a pained gasp, she felt tears slide down her face. No, why? Fred was still so young- had so much left to do! This was not fair! She sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting this multi chaptered, but when it's finished I'll change it into a one-shot


End file.
